Remodeling
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: Barrons and Mac have another one of their fights, and their makeup sex might mean remodeling Barrons Books & Baubles again... This is my first time publishing a sex scene so reviews are welcome!


"Boyfriend."

"You know I loathe the word, Ms. Lane."

"Why?"

"Do I look like a puny human boy? I sure as fuck do not. That term is a misnomer and will never apply to me."

"I can't keep calling you simply 'the one who will never let me die'."

"And why not? It's self explanatory, more than you can say for me."

"But that's just it. You fuck like a dying man, I feel like you claim me every time, it's the best sex I've ever had, even the time when I didn't remember having it. But you can't keep that claim to me if I don't have one on you. It's not about the label. And I'm definitely not saying I want marriage, not yet anyway."

Barrons invaded my space, as he always did. He wore dress pants and a crisp button down shirt, with the top three buttons open and his sleeves neatly rolled up to the elbows. His tattoos were playing peek-a-boo.

"Then what do you want, Ms. Lane? Fuckbuddy? Going steady? Fiance?" One of his eyebrows raised in challenge. "I'm unkillable, you are immortal, we have all the time in the world. We have been doing this dance for less than 2 years, a mere breath of my lifetime and barely a dent in yours."

My cheeks flamed, blush creeping up into my face. "I have lacked stability since my sister died, this could be a step in the right direction for me."

"I have always been your rock, Ms. Lane, I will never change. I _am_ that stability you seem so hell-bent on."

"The _only_ person you have ever been a rock for was your son-" I cut myself off.

Rattling started in Barrons' chest and his eyes flickered. The hair on the back of my neck raised, trailing down my spine. "Don't you dare use my son in your argument. I have been there time and time again for you, I have repeatedly asked little of you, and given much in return. This is just another evolution of arguments we have had in the past. I am done debating this with you."

Barrons moved to leave, brushing past me in his anger. I gripped his cuff-covered wrist. "Do not walk away from me."

I could feel the tension in his body mount. "You think you can control me, Ms. Lane?"

The rattling intensified, when he turned to face me his cheekbones were already trying to reshape. Before I could blink he had me backed against a bookcase, the shelves digging into my ass and shoulderblades. His body was already molded against mine.

I looked up at him through my lashes, "only a fool would claim to control you. I'm no fool."

"Then why do you test me, time and time again?"

"Love has been known to melt the brain. And your lack of want to let me in makes it melt all the faster."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Maybe."

Barrons shut his eyes, I could see his beast becoming harder to keep under control. His shirt was beginning to strain and he was at least 2 inches taller than he had been before I'd mentioned his son. His dick digging into my leg wasn't helping any. I heard the shelf above my head crack as his hand clenched, partially clawed.

"Mac…" my name slithered out of his mouth, slightly warped from his fangs. He looked me right in the eyes, I could see the pain in his, he was losing his battle to hide it.

"Let me in, Jericho." I touched his ridged cheek with my hand, and felt is fang scrape my wrist as he turned into it.

The hand that had slowly been breaking the shelf knotted itself in my hair at the base of my head. He pulled and my neck craned back until it came into contact with the shelf. I couldn't keep my breathing in check anymore. Feeling him scenting me, the breath on my skin, was driving my inner self mad. Knowing he was preoccupied with my smell, I swiftly grabbed his jugular and flipped us. I let my nails dig into his 5 0'clock shadow. The rattling was hard to ignore by now, his chest was practically vibrating. I licked him from collarbone to chin, slowly.

"Mine," I said, slipping my hands into his hair and yanking. Barrons roared. His hand grabbed my throat returning my backside to the bookcase and raising me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands were still in his hair. "Mine," I repeated. He maintained eye contact, and I could see one of his inner walls about to come down. He ravaged my mouth, letting go of my throat to shred both my bra and my top with one swipe. His face disappeared from view as he tongued my breasts, nibbling my nipples. I moaned, rolling my hips into his, seeking the friction I knew was hiding in his pants. In one more swipe my pants were gone, I hadn't bothered wearing underwear this morning.

"Ms. Lane-"

"Stop calling me that."

"Mac," he emphasized my name with putting 3 fingers in my pussy, knowing I'd be wet enough to take it. His face was still warring over which form to stay in. I loved it when he lost control like this. He thumbed my clit with every kiss, his other hand firm on my ass.

"Jericho," I growled, "fuck me before I kill you again."

With a rattling chuckle, he dropped his pants, and I shredded the rest of his shirt. With a flex of his arms he lifted me 3 feet to wrap my legs around his neck. I yanked his hair again as I felt his tongue enter me. Barrons' fangs cradled my clit as he lapped at my g-spot. (Yes, his tongue had lengthened too). I growled, getting impatient for what I really wanted in my pussy. Barrons dropped me back down and with a thrust he was inside of me, my clit hitting his pubic bone, and my head cracking against the shelf. I tightened my legs around him, my hands going to grope his ass. He nipped at my neck as my moans turned into roars.

Before I could take a breath to let out another roar he had me up against the checkout counter. My breasts were crushed underneath me, nipples brushing against the rough, antique surface. I felt his fingers snake into my hair, pulling my top half away from the counter. My back arched to accommodate him. Barrons lifted one of my legs and put it on the counter, spreading me out. I felt him enter me again, going deeper with me bent like this. His sac hit my clit with each thrust, he had stopped trying to be gentle and I was enjoying every minute of it. One of his hands glided down my back, the claws scraping my skin, and gripped one of my hips tightly.

"Jericho, I'm about to cum," I moaned.

"Come apart for me Mac," I felt his voice catch, and it undid me.

I roared, feeling him start to finish at my end. We weren't wearing a condom, and he was more textured than a human male, making sex more intense.

When he finished, he nipped the back of my neck, close to where his tattoo was, and scooped me up in big arms. "I love you," I whispered, too tired to keep it inside any longer.

I felt him tense for a moment, before holding me tighter. "I love you, too," he rumbled, "let's go to bed."


End file.
